


AU garbage dump

by orphan_account



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Knives Out (2019), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Brother/Brother Incest, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kind of an AU dump book, might make books out of them if I’m not busy.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough
Kudos: 4





	AU garbage dump

Here’s some AU’s that have been on my mind. :)

1\. Malcolm in the middle AU

Basically, if you’ve watched the show, I think you might get where this is going. Bill is Malcolm, Richie is Reese, and Dewey is Georgie

This isn’t finished, but I’m still working in it


End file.
